


the many scents

by thefloatingcity



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, and peters so done, gay cuteness, harry got drunk, kisssing, some fluff ig, theyre both gay and dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatingcity/pseuds/thefloatingcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't know how affectionate the CEO could become once he gets intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the many scents

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so cute !!!! so is dane dehaan !!!!!!! and andrew garfield !!!!! enjoy ♥

He smelled him before he saw him. 

Harry Osborn had a variety of scents that Peter Parker became accustomed to during their years of friendship/romantic relationship; he smelled richly of fruits, of tropical fruits, which was always pleasing to the nose and usually what came with that scent was a dazzling, dimpled smile; he smelled darkly of expensive cologne that was so goddamn wonderful to smell, but nauseating to the brain but that scent came along with fresh suits and slicked hair; he smelled sweetly of sweat and wrinkled deodorant which was a frequent scent that swelled between the two of them and it came along with their groaning bodies and a trembling bed.

This time, he smelled of a concoction of cheap strawberry-flavoured wine and revolting cinnamon whiskey, and it cluttered thickly to Harry's slim body. The smell seemed to revolve around Peter before he could sense Harry's presence, and when he did was he a bit surprised. Harry almost never drank, and if he did, it was delicate sips of expensive wine that actually tasted somewhat good and sweet. A drunk Harry never was good news. 

"Oh, hello," he slurred languidly, leaning ever-so-slightly on Peter for support. He then giggled, head nuzzling Peter's sweaty neck. 

Peter didn't reply but instead let himself chuckle, fingers gripping sensitively on his shoulders to keep him stable, his nose wrinkling like a button as Harry continuously giggled. This was cute, he supposed, Harry's giggle was harmonious and unevenly pitched and everything was so cute about him. The dimple in his cheeks when he smiled, his dazzling grins, his azure and cerulean mixed colored-eyes, his perfectly styled blond hair. But some of the words that come out those lips—

"Guess what? My Peter has a big—huge even—cock,"

"Harry!" Peter's entire face seemed to flush different shades of a mixed pink and red, like a Valentine's day card squeezed into a hue. Harry simply replied with that intoxicating giggle, snorting softly as he leaned more into Peter's warm and muscled chest, his fingernails gently tracing each line of muscle, mapping them out in a affectionate touch. "Come on bud, you should head to bed, love," Peter spoke with a shaky voice, the teasing words Harry had spoken, making him shaky. 

Harry didn't allow himself to leave the capricious room at first; he dug his heels into the grounds and defiantly stared at Peter with his playful blue eyes, he would wriggle himself out of Peter's iron grip and he'd mumble words at Peter ("hey, I'm not done"; "let me go, masssteerr"). Eventually, he gave up and allowed Peter to sweep him off his feet and into the warm embrace of a bridal-style hold, and they began lodging themselves away from the hectic party, with Peter leading him to the quiet area of the house, and with Peter dropping Harry onto his gentle, and meltingly-warm bed. 

The fluffy-brown haired male sat himself at the end of the bed, watching Harry's body restlessly squirm around in a writhing thrashing motion, and he couldn't help but allow himself to laugh in a playful, mocking manner. Harry's head bobbed up for a second, eyes glowing from the pale silvery light of the moon. "Oh your still here! Come lay with me!" 

Peter paused, mouth parted open to say 'no', to say 'you need to go asleep' but instead he found himself crawling onto the bed, found himself allowing Harry's body wriggle up into his armpit, his head crookedly perched onto his shoulder. His body curled up in a mock-circle of a ball, a warmth radiating from his body, pressing his lips to his shoulder. "Thank you, I always love your smooches,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shush you gay dork." 

"M' not a dork, I'm—" Peter's words disappeared and were swallowed up by Harry's mouth when he leaned in, kissing him hard enough that almost no skin broke the barrier of the teeth clicking together. They kissed for a while; Harry leaning his head up, Peter moving his head uncomfortably down, his fingers gently cupping his face to pull him closer, the raw smell of liquor enveloping Peter. 

Harry fell asleep making out with Peter. 


End file.
